


小胜哥哥对不起！

by Aaaade



Category: all爆, 出胜x轰爆
Genre: M/M, all爆 - Freeform, 出胜 - Freeform, 轰爆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaade/pseuds/Aaaade
Relationships: All爆 - Relationship, 爆右 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	小胜哥哥对不起！

小胜哥哥对不起！

△all爆/轰爆x出胜  
△是（很久）之前说过的那个梗✓  
△私设年下/久哥视角很多  
△狗血/OOC/一点点泥注意  
△祝食用愉快

01

“你是白痴吗？这个问题我已经说过多少次了！”

“……老子最后再帮你一次！要是还敢再来我就扒了你的皮！”

“你最好是…！给我老老实实等着！”

绿谷出久靠在浴室的门上，畏手畏脚地不敢出去。

小胜在外面和同事打电话，语气听起来很生气耶…他还没笨到这时候出去，往枪口上撞呢。

“废久！！妈的…洗个澡要多久啊？你在里面治理洪水吗？！快滚出来！”

爆豪胜己挂了电话没处撒气，又开始粗鲁地拍打浴室的玻璃门。

“不会在撸吧？”爆豪的语气突然转了个弯，此刻充满了揶揄。

“要不要老子借一条内裤给你用啊？”

绿谷“咣”地一声拉开门，脸红脖子粗地吼了一句“小胜你在说什么啦！”就啪嗒啪嗒地走出去，把浴室让了出来。

他看着爆豪嗤笑一声转身进了浴室，才松了口气地两手撑住了洗漱台，把肥皂盒里已经干瘪萎缩的旧香皂拿出来，丢进垃圾桶里，蹲下身从小抽屉里又找了一块新的放进去。

和小胜很多年没见了…怎么感觉他好像变了也好像没变。

……

绿谷是今年九月份升入大学的，家人和老师得知他考上了在东京的大学，都很替他高兴。

年轻人，有谁不想上京呢？大都市繁华美丽，车水马龙，红尘滚滚，冠盖如云。有梦想的努力拼搏，没梦想的也甘心漂着，总之，东京是个很有吸引力的地方。

“妈妈都帮你打点好啦，你还记得小时候总带着你玩的那个哥哥吗？名字叫爆豪胜己的，和我们家住得很近的那个？”

临出发前，引子帮他收拾行李，突然问起来。

“诶…？好像…有点印象……”

绿谷叠袜子的动作稍停了一下，好像想起什么似的。

爆豪胜己…哦，就是小时候那个浅金色头发、长相很好看的邻居家哥哥？好像比自己大个四五岁的样子。

“就是你总是追着人家喊小胜哥哥的那个，你第一次见面的时候还说要娶人家，然后光己阿姨说小胜是男孩子不能嫁给你，你还哭了好久呢，那个小胜哥哥呀。”

“…想想想想起来了啦！”

突然被老妈揭开童年黑历史，绿谷有点儿臊得慌。

爆豪一直是他成长过程中的那个“别人家的孩子”，家世好长得好学习也好，什么都好。他虽然比绿谷大了四五岁，按理说根本玩不到一块去。但因为两家住得很近，也就经常见面。

不过说是一起玩，好像也没有，爆豪总是和同龄的男孩子在一起，绿谷小不点儿一个，周围又几乎没有差不多大的小朋友，就总喜欢追在那帮大孩子身后。

那时候为了和以爆豪为首的大孩子们一起玩儿，绿谷没少遭他们嫌弃。他们玩电子游戏，绿谷看不懂；他们玩飞机模型，绿谷不会组装；他们讨论女孩子，爆豪就捂住绿谷的耳朵；他们骑山地车去兜风，当然不会带小屁孩，绿谷可怜巴巴地苦苦哀求，爆豪才答应带了他一次，可是被同行的男孩们打趣了，爆豪就再也没带过他了；他们要讨论作业习题，绿谷就更插不上话了。

爆豪从小就是绿谷憧憬的对象，可是绿谷却一直追不上爆豪的步伐。

绿谷上了小学，爆豪小学毕业了。绿谷上了初中，爆豪高考了。绿谷上了高中，爆豪读了大学远走高飞上京了。

总之，年龄的沟壑太深，爆豪像织女飘飘欲仙地在天上飞呀飞，绿谷就像苦哈哈的穷牛郎在地上追呀追。

“他也在东京？”

回想完毕，绿谷总觉得脸上有点烫，赶紧问个问题，好把话题继续下去。

想想年龄的话，他应该已经在工作了吧？

“在啊，而且还在一家证券公司上班呢，厉害得不得了！他从小就很厉害，我以前就说，爆豪那孩子将来肯定很不错。”

“那很好啊，”绿谷终于把袜子叠好，塞进袋子的角落里，“以后我也在东京，能常见个面、吃个饭什么的。”

引子又转身去拿了另一个更大的行李袋来打算把绿谷的那几双球鞋装进去。

“那当然啦！我已经和光己阿姨都说好了，你到了东京，就去小胜哥哥那里住，正好他租的房子很不错，离他单位、离你学校都不远，你和他住一起互相照顾，我们都能放心不少了。”

“什…？”

“咱们也出一半房租，那孩子一个人在东京多不容易啊，有什么事需要你的，你也正好帮个忙。再说小时候你们感情就好，”引子笑眯眯的，“都是互相信得过的人品。”

绿谷拎着箱子坐上新干线的时候，引子还在不断地发短信过来叮嘱，要有礼貌，见了面管人家叫哥哥，在家里住着要有眼力见儿，有能帮忙的地方主动做，自己的东西自己收拾，别把房间弄太乱…之类的。

差不多有三四年没见了…绿谷想，要他再像小时候那样死乞白赖地黏在后面管人家叫“小胜哥哥”，实在是有点叫不出口。后青春期的男孩，莫名其妙地有点拉不下脸来。大小伙子也不知道瞎害羞个什么劲儿，可要叫比自己大十来岁的人可以，比自己大四五岁吧，好像还真就叫不出来。

他这么想着，揪着块皱巴巴的纸条在偌大的市区找爆豪租的房子。终于找到了、又费劲吧啦地把箱子抬上楼来，迎接绿谷的就是“小胜哥哥”多年不见的更加成熟英俊了的脸——和尖利得难以招架的他红色的眼光。

爆豪倚在门口，完全没有要让人进去的意思，他身上穿着件黑色的背心，下身是有点宽松的短裤，洁白匀称的胳膊和腿都露在外面。他上下打量了绿谷两眼，好像想起什么似的，开口叫了一声小时候给他取的外号，“废久？”

妈呀好紧张…要怎么打招呼啊？来的路上绿谷几乎以为自己差不多快忘了爆豪长得什么样子，可现在才发现，他长得这么好看这么刺眼，根本忘不掉好吧！妈妈说见了面要说什么来着？小胜哥哥你好呀！我是绿谷出久你还记得我吗？不行这也太自来熟了…那，小胜哥哥早上好！祝你工作顺利，身体健康，我从今天开始搬进来了？不行不行，这是不是太不客气了……

“…嗨。”于是绿谷咧咧嘴，选择了最尴尬最艰难最干巴巴的打招呼方式。

爆豪看了他一会儿，伸手把绿谷手里的大行李箱接了过来摆在玄关，绿谷松了口气，欢天喜地地准备进来，又被爆豪挡着肩膀给拦住了。

“东西留下，你先出去，一个小时之后回来。”

——于是他就满头大汗的在楼下的咖啡馆里傻愣愣地干坐了一个小时。

……

绿谷回想着刚搬来的那天的场景。现在想想，好像那时候太紧张，根本没注意，爆豪耳朵上还泛着不太正常的红晕，胸口的呼吸还没完全平复，客厅里拉着窗帘显得昏昏暗暗，而且还莫名的有一股，热流涌动的暧昧味道。

没错，这么说虽然有点冒犯……但是他得承认，爆豪和小时候的气质似乎完全不一样了。

唉，怎么说呢。其实和爆豪一起待在家里的时候也没那么多。绿谷才上大一，课还不少，他又是勤勤恳恳的性格，于是每天按时按点地去上课。爆豪在证券公司上班，朝九晚五，但多数时间会加班和应酬。

两个人在家里基本上一天也碰不到几次面，不是绿谷出门的时候爆豪还没醒，就是爆豪回到家绿谷早睡了，极其偶尔的情况下俩人能在早上赶到一块儿去——就像今天这样抢浴室——更别提一起吃饭了。

周末时候碰面能多点，要是爆豪心情好还会亲自下厨，但也不是每周都这样，周末的爆豪也不知道在忙什么，在房间里噼里啪啦地收拾一阵，神秘兮兮地带个大包出门，把绿谷丢在家里。等到绿谷闲得无聊了，出去打球或者去健身房消耗掉大半天，再回来的时候，一般就能看到爆豪已经到家了，并且趴在沙发上睡着了。

一看到这情形，绿谷一般就知道今天的晚饭是没戏了，只好外卖泡面轮着来，要是不合爆豪的口味了，他还要撒一通“起床气”。

绿谷也不是没奇怪过，明明是周末，爆豪怎么好像比平时还累，有一次他这么问了，爆豪就回他一句“我干什么还得向你汇报吗？”一下把绿谷噎回去了。

扯远了…在说什么来着？哦对，在说爆豪的气质和小时候不一样了。

小时候爆豪是他们那一片的人气王，孩子中的人气王，小区里的人气王，学校…绿谷当然没去过他的学校，但是可以肯定，爆豪一定也是学校里的人气王。

他比绿谷早好几年迈入青春期，所以在绿谷最喜欢叽叽喳喳的那几年，爆豪就显得酷酷的、很少说话。他脸又长得好看，皮肤白得像陶瓷。爆豪的爸妈很有时尚品味，总把他打扮得像个小酷哥。他喜欢穿着肥肥大大的T恤和裤子，有时候会反扣着一顶棒球帽，脖子上还会戴项链，一条细细的黑绳，延续到T恤领子里看不见了。会骑自行车会滑冰，跑得也很快，还很会打球。后来爆豪几乎是那帮大孩子里第一个学会骑摩托车的，他又细又长的腿一条蹬在油门上，一条踩在地下，别提有多帅了，绿谷看着他眼睛都放光。

绿谷记得爆豪那时候经常穿靴子，鞋带交叉打结错综复杂，他却每次都能理得整齐漂亮。绿谷追着大孩子们跑，不小心踩到自己散了的鞋带摔了个狗啃泥，趴在地上哭，爆豪都跑出去了很远，听到哭声又不耐烦地折回来，把绿谷从地上抱起来，蹲在一边把他的鞋带系得又结实又漂亮，他的手很灵巧，几下就打了个蝴蝶结，绿谷立刻破涕为笑了。

反正在绿谷的印象中，青少年时期的爆豪，就是所有男生该有的闪光点的集合体，酷，帅，厉害。虽然都是很幼稚的形容词，但是好像也确实找不到别的来形容爆豪。

现在的爆豪变得有点…？

不知道是不是成人社会和工作磨掉了他的一些棱角，现在的爆豪显得不那么锋芒毕露了，除了他的脸——他还是那么好看，甚至变得更好看了——气质里好像没什么“叛逆”的感觉了，还多了点不太好形容的某种气场，变成了像模像样的成年人榜样。虽然脾气还是有点暴躁，说话也动不动就咄咄逼人的。

绿谷思来想去，觉得如果一定要说的话，这种气场应该就是“色气”。

比如说，他趴在沙发上睡觉的时候尤为明显。他趴在那儿，看起来很瘦削的脸颊就会被挤得堆起一块来，圆鼓鼓的，嘴唇也就跟着显得很丰满可爱。

爆豪在家里一般都只穿一件黑背心和短裤，圆润雪白的肩膀被布艺沙发磨蹭得有点发红，因为侧躺的引力，胸部都堆到一边去，中间就会挤出一道柔软的沟来。大腿并在一起，屁股看起来很翘，两只洁白的脚会温顺地垂在沙发边缘。

不知道出于什么心理，绿谷好几次拿出手机把爆豪趴在沙发上的睡颜拍下来了。他自己也觉得奇怪，想着很快就删掉好了，但每次也都没删。

拎着热水壶烧热水的时候，爆豪会另一手扶着膝盖，微微弯下腰把热水倒进杯子里，锁骨就跟随他的动作深深地凹陷下去。浓密的睫毛扑扑闪闪地垂着，红色的眼珠静谧地盯着流出来的热水，整张脸好像都被水汽蒸得很柔软。

有一次绿谷碰见他在洗手间刮胡子，下巴上抹着厚厚一层泡沫，握着小刀片的手指像葱管儿一样白。刮到下巴底下的时候，爆豪会抬起头来，眼神向下倾斜着去看镜子里的自己。他尖尖的美丽的鼻孔轻微翕动着，嘴唇柔软地张开，专注地刮开那些泡沫，露出光洁锋利的下颌角来。绿谷只看了一眼就有点不自在起来，他手忙脚乱地假装要去厕所，把门摔得震天响，爆豪闷闷的叫骂声就被隔绝在外面。

虽然这样说出来就根本只是普通成年男人的日常，但是小胜他真的，就很色气啊……

绿谷懊恼地抓抓头发，在心里咒骂自己白痴处男精虫上脑，对着小时候的邻家哥哥也能想到这些。

02

绿谷是学建筑专业的，课程很多，也不轻松。本来他是不打算参加社团的，可攀岩社招不到人，在新生楼里逮住个人就发入社表，看绿谷面软好说话，硬是给拉了去。

不去不知道，一去吓一跳，攀岩社今年唯二的新入社员，除了他，另一个就是轰焦冻。

所谓人生四大喜事，那就是洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时。久旱逢甘雨，他乡遇故知。绿谷出久遇见轰焦冻，就是最后一条“他乡遇故知”。

两个人是高中时候的同班同学，关系也还很不错。轰焦冻从高中时就是帅哥，高一入学第一天，他们班级后门就被高年级的学姐围得水泄不通——那时候轰焦冻的座位在最后一排，她们都是跑去看他的。

“真没想到能在这里见到你！”绿谷喜出望外，“你也考来这里怎么不说一声啊。”

“哦，抱歉，”轰焦冻挠挠头发，“高中毕业之后我就把班级群静音了。”

怪不得考完试就没见轰焦冻在群里说话了，绿谷想。放假之后同学们动不动还在群里互相联系见见面吃个饭什么的，大学离得近的，还经常一起出去玩。

没想到在大学里碰了面。虽然轰焦冻选择的是药理专业，俩人基本上八杆子打不着，但在离家乡十万八千里的地方还能碰到老熟人老朋友，两个人还是很高兴，很快交换了宿舍地址，约着晚上一起吃饭。

两个人选了间离学校很近的寿司店，面对面地寒暄着。

“和轰君真的很久没见了耶，感觉有大半年了。”

“嗯。”

轰君还是一如既往地话少，不过绿谷习惯了，也不显得尴尬。

“最近怎么样？”

“还好，课很多呢。”

“我也是。”

寒暄了一阵儿，寿司端了上来，轰焦冻把手机倒扣在桌子上，偶尔拿起来看一眼，擦擦手回条消息又放回去。

绿谷笑笑，打趣他是不是交了女朋友。

“轰君高中的时候就是大帅哥了嘛。”

轰焦冻嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，他对金枪鱼爱不释手。听到绿谷问话，就放下手机来，很坦诚地说，“没有女朋友，只有炮友。”

绿谷狠狠地噎了一口，有点不知道怎么接话。

他是小城市来的，从小到大一直是比较弱气的性格，虽然马上就成年了…但在这方面还没开窍。绿谷也不知道该说自己是朴实还是什么的……

高中时的好友突然开诚布公地谈起这样的话题，绿谷莫名地紧张起来。

“诶…哈哈，你在说什么呢。”

他讪笑着回了一句。

“是真的啊，没有女朋友的。”轰焦冻投来诚恳的眼神。

没有在吐槽前半句好吗！

可绿谷心里这么想…但是他好歹也是大小伙子，对这种话题也不是不想听，就总觉得不太好，但真的放到了耳边来又想一探究竟。

“那是…是哪种类型啊？”绿谷试试探探地问。

“脱了之后很白的那种。”

绿谷猛烈地咳嗽起来。看到轰焦冻投来疑惑的眼神，他又赶紧举起手做了个不好意思的手势。

“他比我大几岁的，长得很好看，虽然脾气不大好，但是只要一上了床就不一样了，”说到这个话题轰焦冻突然好像打开了话匣子，连手机也顾不上看了。

“很会撒娇，屁股非常厉害，不管多少次都像第一次一样紧。可惜他工作很忙，都只有周末才有时间，所以我每次都只好逮住机会，把等了一周的份好好做完。”

“轰君…”绿谷局促不安地清清嗓。他不知道继续听下去是对还是不对，虽然那两个人只是炮友，但这种事怎么说也都是隐私吧？于是绿谷努力想转换话题，至少把谈话的重点放到不那么露骨的地方上来。

“那、那么厉害的人，你们是怎么认识的啊？”

“嗯…就是在网路上认识的。”

这话不假，轰焦冻对东京也是初来乍到，开学之前在学校论坛上看到学长学姐说可以下载同城交友的软件互相聊聊天，就没想那么多的乖乖下载了。于是在那个软件上碰到了“他”，看照片就很漂亮，个人资料又显示出身地是自己念高中的那个地方，于是轰焦冻就有了种莫名的亲切感。聊了不到半个月，两个人打算约出来见面。

最初轰焦冻是完全没有打算和“他”发展成炮友的关系的，但没想到对方比照片上看起来还要漂亮，并且轻车熟路、直奔主题——在电影院门口打招呼时，对方就走上来隔着裤子摸了摸轰焦冻的“小弟弟”。

“你呢？”轰焦冻突然问。

“一直在说我了，你觉得很无聊吧？绿谷没有女朋友、或者炮友之类的吗？”

绿谷狠狠地咽了一口醋饭。他挠挠头，露出像往常一样的傻笑来。

“哦…嘿嘿，我和轰君的情况差不多啦…”

…说完这话他就想抽自己。

为什么？为什么要做这种事呢？就普通的说“没有女朋友也没有炮友”不好吗？！

“真的吗？”轰焦冻看看对面的老同学，“对方是怎么样的人？”

绿谷汗如雨下，“呃…就是，也是…长相很好看的人啦…”

说了一个谎就要用无数个谎去圆，绿谷终于算是领略了这句谚语的厉害之处。

“那是长得什么样子？我们互看照片吧。”

轰焦冻突然表现出前所未有的积极——这绝不是该死的男人的好胜心作祟。

“你不会没有对方的照片吧？”

……致命一击。

“有…是有啦……”

才怪啊。

绿谷的瞳孔剧烈地震着，手指在相册里慌乱地划来划去。相册…相册里…好多都是漫画和手办照片啊…偶尔有几张宠物图片，再不然就是表情包和作业设计图了…绿谷欲哭无泪，他一个连自拍都没有的人，居然对老同学说有炮友。但是轰君翻着手机兴致很高的样子……如果现在说“对不起刚才都是我编的”，也太丢脸了吧…！

啊，有了！

相册里终于出现了人脸照片——是上次偷拍到的，在沙发上睡着的爆豪。他穿着黑色的背心，露出雪白的胳膊和肩膀，趴在米色的布艺沙发上，被挤得鼓起来的脸颊上有一道可爱的压痕。

如果这时候拿出小胜的照片的话，被知道了会被骂的很惨吧？而且对别人说小胜是自己的炮友什么的…是不是太侮辱人家的名誉了啊？

但是现在情况特殊嘛…况且小胜应该也不会知道，就借来用一下救救急吧…

绿谷纠结了几秒钟，抬眼看到已经找好了照片兴致勃勃地等待着的轰焦冻，只好双手合十在心里大喊一句“小胜哥哥对不起！”就心一横、把手机亮了出来。

“就…就是他啦！”

“…哦！”

轰焦冻发出一声闷闷的惊叹。

果然小胜的长相，就连轰君这种大帅哥也会惊叹一下呢——绿谷这么想着，居然还有点骄傲。

他刚想说话，轰焦冻就也亮出了手机屏幕，“我们的炮友，是同一个人呢。”

03

绿谷拎着包，垂头丧气地往回走。

事情怎么会变成这样呢？他又想起刚刚在寿司店里吃完饭两个人道别的时候了。轰焦冻的表情看起来很愉快，他把手机装回口袋里站起身来，两条笔直的长腿吸引了几个年轻女店员的目光。

他说，“下次有机会的话，我们三个一起玩吧。”

绿谷往外走的脚步差点卡在门槛上。

他能怎么办？他只好讪笑着点点头，然后狼狈地说“拜拜我先走了”。

不过……虽然自己说的是假的，但是轰君说的应该是真的，所以说，小胜和轰君，真的是炮友吗？

也、也就是说，他们真的做过那种事了…？

想到这绿谷突然被脚下的小石子绊了一下，然后他猛的反应过来自己在琢磨些什么，立刻掩耳盗铃地左顾右盼，又飞快地低下头走回家去了。

一进门就看到穿着和往常一样的背心短裤的爆豪，又趴在沙发上睡着了。

又来了，有这么困吗？明明多走几步就是卧室了，非要在这里睡，而且这样趴着多不舒服啊。

绿谷轻手轻脚地放下包、换了衣服洗了手，有点头疼地看着趴在沙发上睡得正香的爆豪。

也不知道他吃没吃晚饭呢，要不要叫醒小胜、给他叫一份外卖呢？但是如果他已经吃过了的话，现在把他叫醒肯定又会大发脾气。

啊真是的，窗户也没关，绿谷又走到窗户边上。小胜真的已经二十多岁了吗？怎么这点常识都没有啊。

走回沙发边，绿谷蹲了下来。

小胜…是轰君的炮友…？在床上很会撒娇？屁股很厉害？

那也就是说，这张红润的薄薄的嘴唇，那里面的柔软甜蜜的舌头，毛茸茸的金色的头发，丰满的会挤出沟来的胸部，雪白的修长的大腿，都被轰君捷足先登的吻过了尝过了摸过了揉过了看过了？

那——他的眼神往下滑去——这个可爱的、滚圆的屁股，也…？

好热啊，是不是刚才不应该关上窗户？

绿谷伸出有点粗糙的右手来，轻轻地落在了爆豪的大腿上。

他的皮肤又滑又软，好像热乎乎的琼脂一样吸住了绿谷的手指，稍微稍微一用力，指尖就陷进雪白的软肉里。

绿谷眨巴眨巴眼睛，鬼使神差地把手缓缓地向上移动着。

越过柔软的腿根，从宽松的裤管摸进去，就探到了薄薄的内裤边缘，再往里伸，能摸到软绵绵的屁股……

这两瓣暧昧的软肉中间，就是那个轰君所说的，很厉害的…「小穴」吧，是这样叫吗…？要是指尖再往里一点点的话，会摸到什么呢……？

“嗯……”

爆豪突然皱起眉毛，发出睡梦中的闷声嘤咛来。

绿谷吓了一跳，好像有盆冷水突然从天而降似的，猛的清醒了。

他心跳如擂鼓似的在胸腔里砰砰作响，瘫坐在地毯上脑子空白了一会儿，才反应过来自己对小时候的邻家哥哥做了什么不要脸的事情。最糟糕的是，他“站起来了”。

绿谷顶着一张红到了底的脸浑浑噩噩地站起来，捂着嘴跑回了自己的卧室。

一直等到听到绿谷卧室的门板发出做贼心虚的声响之后，爆豪才轻飘飘地睁开了一只眼，懒懒的伸出一只手，把刚刚被绿谷撩得有些掀起来了的裤管拽回原位。

臭小子…竟然也稍微长成大人了。

04

“嗯…哈啊……好深这样……啊啊……”

这已经是今天的第二次了，原本已经结束战斗、洗了澡出来的爆豪打算等头发吹干就走人来着。可刚从浴室出来就看到轰焦冻裸着上身、只穿一条黑色的牛仔裤，坐在电脑前的转椅上冲自己招手。

不管多少次，爆豪还是要唾弃自己总是太过轻易地就向轰焦冻的帅脸和好身材妥协。

轰焦冻看起来似乎也想要久违的温存一会儿，爆豪就丢开毛巾走了过去，坐在了他的大腿上，一起看向轰焦冻的电脑屏幕。

万万没想到的是，电脑上正在播放的视频就是刚才两个人做爱时的影像。

爆豪还没来得及转身责骂轰焦冻什么时候偷录了视频，就被那人的两条胳膊给箍在了怀里。

他的身体已经被开发到敏感得可怜，稍微被轰焦冻碰一碰都要陷入泛红的情潮中去。轰焦冻于是趁机把手指伸进刚刚清洗干净、还没能马上闭合的柔软的穴口里去，没有语言说明的，两个人就顺理成章地开始了第二炮。

爆豪坐在轰焦冻身上，背对着他，只露给他一面光洁的后背和被顶撞得发红发热的屁股。

“爆豪…爆豪…”

轰焦冻看他颤抖的肩膀看直了眼，情动地从后面搂住爆豪，滚热的嘴唇凑上去摩挲他的耳根，嘴里吐出黏腻暧昧的低声来。

“啊…啊啊……”

被他弄得好痒，爆豪胡乱摇摇头，却软绵绵地靠进了轰焦冻怀里。

“不行…要…要出来了…！”

爆豪的声音带了些哭腔，先前已经做过一次，好像让他变得更敏感了。转椅空间有限，爆豪只好摇摇晃晃地坐在轰焦冻身上，这个体位进得太深、双手和怀抱却很空虚，爆豪想要找什么东西抱住，于是无措地向后伸去，寻找轰焦冻的手。

“爆豪…我想、和你说一件事…？”

轰焦冻轻轻叼住爆豪脖子上的一块皮肤。

“什么…哈啊…什么啊……”

毕竟这种时候——轰焦冻看着他红通通的眼角和看起来又委屈又生气的眉毛——爆豪是最好说话的了。

05

“诶？我、我也要去吗？”

绿谷瞪大眼睛。

“不是你说，轰焦冻是你的老同学吗？”

爆豪也不看他，只低着头不耐烦地拆外卖的盒子。

他突然提起“你认不认识轰焦冻”，绿谷吓得半死，慌慌张张地解释对方是自己的老同学，以为自己之前谎称和小胜是炮友关系的事情败露了，已经做好了“以死谢罪”的准备，结果爆豪却只是轻描淡写地说周末一起去爬山，话里话外也没有一句和“炮友”有关的东西。

难道是…小胜打算和炮友发展成恋爱关系，提前让轰君见见自己这个“娘家人”吗？

“但是…但是——”你们俩过二人世界，我跟着去不太好吧？

绿谷本来想这么说，但是看到爆豪一副“不想听你废话”的表情，只好又把话咽回去。

……

转眼就到了周末，三个人中午才出发，到了景区山下，就把行李都安排进了爆豪提前联系好的民宿里。

因为今天已经坐了一天车，于是三个人计划明天再正式去爬山，今晚就吃顿饭好好休息，养精蓄锐。

借了民宿的小院子，爆豪提议说吃烤肉，自己留在院子里搞定炭块和烤架，轰焦冻和绿谷一起出去买肉和时蔬啤酒。

一走出爆豪的视线，绿谷就满头大汗地拽住神色如常的轰焦冻。

“轰君…！这到底是怎么回事啊！”

“什么？”轰焦冻露出不解的表情。

“就是为什么也把我带来啊！轰君不是要和小胜过二人世界吗？”

“什么？你在说什么？上次你不是已经答应了，我们三个一起玩吗？”

绿谷只觉得两眼一黑…完蛋了，轰君真的把小胜约出来了，那他是怎么说的？有没有暴露…那件事啊！

可是此刻轰焦冻人就在眼前，也并没做出什么反常的举动，难道说事情不是自己想象的那样吗？要是轰君说出了那天的事，小胜肯定会揭穿自己和他根本不是炮友，那得知被骗了的轰君应该不会这么心平气和、而且还继续履行了那天的三个人一起玩的“约定”啊……

到底是怎么回事？这中间肯定有什么搞错了！绿谷欲哭无泪，说到底都是自己一时逞能惹的祸，早知道当初就不要说谎啊！

“那、呃…我是说，你这么说了之后，小胜没有生气吗？”

绿谷旁敲侧击。

“为什么会生气？他这不是来了吗？”

不对不对不对啊！这中间绝对有什么东西搞错了！绿谷抓耳挠腮，可又不能把话明说…

轰焦冻看了紧张得浑身冒汗的绿谷一会儿，好像明白了什么似的拍拍老同学的胳膊，豁达地说，“没关系绿谷，我也是第一次玩3p，不用紧张。”

…不是在说这个啊！！

……

买回了食材，爆豪也已经弄好了烤架，他轻车熟路地指挥那两个人分工合作，轰焦冻去切肉、穿串儿，绿谷去洗菜、冰镇啤酒。

绿谷拎着塑料袋本来也要一起进厨房，却被爆豪赶到了院子里去一个人洗菜。

厨房明明很小…那两个人干嘛挤在一起啊。

绿谷嘀嘀咕咕的，半天才突然反应过来那两个人在厨房里干嘛。

他们就在租来的民宿的厨房里光明正大地做那事吗？！虽然说本来就是炮友…做那事天经地义，但是好歹也是有外人在吧？这也太……

过了挺久那两人才走出来，绿谷一个人任劳任怨地已经开始烤蔬菜了。

“表现不错啊。”爆豪走过来就很不客气地用力揉了一把绿谷本来就乱的头发，一屁股坐在了对面的小塑料凳上，轰焦冻也跟着坐在了他旁边。

这两个人坐在一起，把绿谷“隔离”在对面，让他更加尴尬了。

小胜怎么回事啊，当着轰君的面和自己动手动脚的。绿谷故作严肃地鼓起脸来用眼神提醒爆豪，然而却没有得到丝毫回应。

“你干嘛？眼皮抽筋啊。”爆豪不解风情地问。

“绿谷眼睛不舒服吗？是不是刚才盯着炭火看太久了？”轰焦冻也紧跟着不解风情地接话。

“不、不是啦…”绿谷只好咬牙切齿地回应。

“不是就别一副便秘的样子好吗？”

爆豪白他一眼。

唉，这到底是什么地狱啊。绿谷默默感叹。

对面一个是等着自己加入玩3p的老同学，一个是似乎对此还毫不知情的竹马哥哥…然而会促成这个地狱场面的罪魁祸首就是自己这张嘴啊！绿谷出久！你怎么就管不住你这张嘴呢…

这一顿烤肉绿谷吃得食不知味，对面两个怎么看怎么好像蜜月期的小情侣，坐得那么近不说，互动也太多了吧？小胜也真是的，虽然夏天是很热啦，但是这种小山脚下也没有那么夸张吧？居然上半身只穿一件黑背心，腋下和乳沟都露出来了耶！况且轰君还在旁边啊，稍微注意一点啊！两个人坐得那么近，大腿贴大腿、膝盖碰膝盖的，小胜就差坐到轰君大腿上去了啊！

吃到后来又因为爆豪喝了点啤酒手舞足蹈的，碰翻了桌面上的小酒杯，啤酒洒在了他自己身上，轰焦冻又连忙猛抽了好几张纸巾给他擦，绿谷本来也下意识地掏出了手帕，但见此场景又默默收了回去。

…还好没有互相喂食，不然就太火大了。

但是除了这些，好像那两个人也没有在绿谷面前显得更亲密了，至少爆豪是这样。绿谷回想着，总感觉小胜和平时在家里的状态差不多，随意、懒散、大大咧咧，偶尔嘴上开点出格的玩笑，但举止又并不很轻浮。

想不出个所以然的绿谷闷头洗漱，恍惚听见爆豪在外面安排房间。

“你们俩睡一间，我才不要跟你们这种浑身汗臭的毛头小子住一起。”

拎着行李箱进自己的房间之前，爆豪还不忘挖苦他俩两句。

“我们也有洗澡啊好不好！”绿谷愤愤不平地抗议，轰焦冻则默默地抬起袖子闻自己。

关了门拉了灯互道了晚安，绿谷就翻过身去。民宿的卧室很小，只有一张双人床，上面铺着层一点也不舒服的凉席。绿谷知道自己睡觉不老实，怕打到了老同学，只好努力缩在床铺边缘。

可不知道是夜晚太闷热、还是晚上的烤肉吃得有点撑，绿谷竟然没什么睡意，明明眼睛已经很疲劳了，一闭上眼都能感觉到沉重的眼皮和眼球摩擦的干涩痛感，大脑却十分清醒，完全进入不了梦乡。

“……轰君？”他小小声的问。

如果实在睡不着的话和老同学聊聊天也好，可是轰焦冻却没有回应。绿谷爬起来看他，发现对方那双浓密得好像小扇子似的睫毛已经安稳地合上了，呼吸声也明显变得沉缓了许多。

真是的…睡眠质量也太好了吧，怎么能够这么干脆的就在一个陌生的新环境里安然入睡啊！

轰焦冻已经睡了，绿谷也不好意思玩手机发出光亮来打扰他，只能强迫自己闭上眼安静数羊。

数到第420只的时候，门轴似乎突然发出了微小的“吱呀”一声，然后有一丝昏暗的灯光从外面挤进来。

绿谷已经有些半梦半醒，于是把这当作幻觉。

06

…等等。

不对劲，很不对劲。

今天晚上明明只有爆豪一个人喝了酒，为什么现在自己也会出现幻觉？

困意在不适时宜的档口袭来，刚才还精神得要死，现在绿谷却突然就怎么也睁不开眼。

下半身好湿……好热…？

绿谷动了动腿，却发现腰杆和膝盖都一阵阵的酸麻。

他一开始以为自己尿床了，正想着怎么这么没出息多大的人了还搞出这种事情，可是紧接着一种奇妙的紧缩的吸附感就让绿谷察觉了异样。

动动耳朵，好像能听见微小的水声和有空气被吸入一个密闭环境的“噗呲噗呲”声。

到底是…什么？绿谷皱紧眉头，从来没有过的一种奇异的触感包裹着他的阴茎，温热、湿软、似乎又在不断地蠕动紧缩。紧接着就有一条绵软的东西从底部缠了上来，带着细微的颗粒感。

虽然没有经历过，但是如果一定要说这不是做春梦的话，绿谷满头大汗，这应该是…有谁在给自己…口交吗？！

是…谁？绿谷艰难地睁开半只眼睛，轰焦冻睡得很安稳的后脑勺就出现在视线里。到底是…这么大胆，不怕吵醒轰君吗？

虽然这很疯狂…但是绿谷脑子里就只剩下一个可能，这个人…只能是…小胜啊？

但是轰君明明就睡在旁边…啊，难道是小胜喝了酒，迷迷糊糊地把自己当成了轰君？！

妈呀…这下怎么办？！要不要叫醒轰君？可是这种情况下要是小胜发现自己找错了人绝对会超级尴尬吧！况且在这里挑明了的话绝对之后三个人都会很尴尬啊！

绿谷光是想想就觉得自己的“替人尴尬症”要犯了。

那就只好默不作声、一直不回应，等小胜自己觉得无聊了就会回自己房间了吧？虽然这样可能会让轰君风评被害…

绿谷捂住嘴巴。虽然但是……那个小胜哥哥…在给自己口交啊……

他背着行囊上京“投奔”小胜哥哥的时候，可是没想过会有这一天啊！

爆豪的舌头绵软灵活地从底部一直舔上来，滑到龟头，舌尖钻进那趟滚热的肉沟里，门齿还轻轻地作势啃咬。

也太厉害了吧？！绿谷难以自控地加重了呼吸。他胡思乱想着，自己可能要不行了，处男根本没受过这种刺激啊，等会儿要是射在小胜嘴里…绝对会被碎尸万段…难道要一直憋着吗？绿谷浑身没力气的陷在被窝里，迷迷糊糊地想自己不会是世界上第一个因为下体爆炸而死的男人吧…？

他无助地抓紧了被子。

但是所有的感觉又在一瞬间突然全体消失了。

绿谷恍惚反应过来的时候就只听见一声门响，随后他努力睁开眼睛，也只看到一片安静的黑暗。

为什么？？？小胜为什么会半夜跑进来给他口交？然后又在做到一半的时候回去了？如果说是把自己当成轰君了的话，他们平时就玩这种play吗？每次都这样搞真的不会阳痿吗？！

绿谷百思不得其解，下半身虽然硬得难受，但他实在没有精力爬起来再撸一管了，男人的那个东西，放着不管一会儿自己就会好了。

于是他只好带着满脑子的问号和下半身的紧绷感以及其中夹杂着的对轰焦冻的敬佩，莫名其妙地睡着了。

结果第二天本来计划好的爬山又因为一场突如其来的大雨而泡汤了。

一直等到中午雨也没停，三个人只好收拾东西准备回去，车上爆豪骂骂咧咧地说废久是雨男，轰焦冻就坐在他边上，亲密地捏捏爆豪的肩膀说，“没关系，等有机会吧。”

绿谷掩耳盗铃地去看车窗外，强迫自己不去想轰君说的是什么“等有机会”。

可小胜完全没有不对劲的样子，他神色如常，看不出一丝尴尬，当绿谷想要对上眼神一探究竟的时候，又会像往常一样被他凶巴巴地瞪回来。

…到底是怎么回事啊！

绿谷咬咬牙，如果这件事不搞清楚的话，绝对就会变成一个莫名其妙的心理阴影，他觉得自己以后都会硬不起来了……

07

话是这么说，可是就像轰君说的一样，爆豪工作很忙，都只有周末才有空闲时间，然而周末时他又可能会被加班和应酬绊住脚，就算这些都没有，他又可能会去轰焦冻那里一度春宵。总之想要等到小胜也在家、和他单独相处，简直是难上加难。

拖拖拉拉又过去了三四天，爆豪还是和往常无异，不论是表情、说话还是动作，真的就好像什么都没发生过一样。

绿谷真觉得再不弄明白他就要寝食难安了。

“早——”

从卧室走出来，绿谷习惯性地问了声早。今天是周六，一般来说爆豪会起的比他早，这时候不是在吃早饭、就是已经独自先吃完了，在客厅休息。

没听到回应也不奇怪，这多半是爆豪在书房忙工作的事，就算他没在忙，可能也懒得主动回话。

绿谷揉了把脸踱进卫生间，心事重重地洗漱完后，终于在客厅里发现了爆豪。

……又又又又在沙发上睡着了。

这回没有趴着，而是缩在沙发里侧，背对着绿谷，他的两条雪白的大腿蜷起来，后背弓起一个可爱的弧度，背心被掀上去一半，露出一条深深的背沟。

仔细一看茶几上还放着屏幕已经黑下去了的笔记本电脑。

这是什么情况？难道昨晚他在沙发上通宵办公了吗？

爆豪躺在很靠里的地方，外面还留着大半个能躺人的地方，凑近一点能听到爆豪安稳的呼吸声，看来睡得很熟。

抱着不知道怎样的心态，绿谷居然贴在他身后，轻飘飘地也躺在了沙发上。他用“想睡个回笼觉”这样的理由在心里说服了自己，但绿谷知道绝对不是那样。

“小胜……”

绿谷侧躺在爆豪身后，就好像暧昧不清地把人搂在自己怀里一样有些大胆的想着，是不是小胜和轰君…也有过像这样恋人般的耳鬓厮磨的姿势。

绿谷叫得很小声，爆豪没有回应，他还沉浸在睡梦中，睫毛平淡地合拢着，胸口随着呼吸缓慢安稳地起伏着。

“那天跑去那个房间里偷偷含我的小弟弟的人…到底是不是你啊……”

这句话问出来心里竟突然舒坦了许多。

虽然是用很小很小的声音、趁着人家睡着的时候问的。

甚至根本就谈不上“问”，只是在自言自语而已。

绿谷鬼迷心窍地抬起手来，从爆豪松松垮垮的裤腰里伸了进去。很快的，手指就好像被他滑软的皮肤吸住了一样，每一寸都像要陷进那情迷意乱的软肉里去。

等绿谷反应过来的时候，自己的手腕已经把爆豪的短裤边推到了大腿根底下，那两瓣雪白美丽的浑圆屁股就与他的股间近在咫尺。

…快住手！做了这种事的话就真的再也回不去了…？

绿谷眨眨眼，脑子里两个小人儿在吵架。虽然在自己心里小胜的形象已经回不去从前了，但不管怎么说也只是单方面的…要是在这里做了那种事的话，就真的…回不去了……

爆豪两腿并在一起侧躺着，只留给他一只白白的耳朵，和温柔起伏的身体曲线。他的两条大腿之间夹起一块小小的空白来，那个神秘可爱的空间形成一个雪白的肉感的三角形，好像在邀请绿谷去看看。

绿谷这么想了，也这么做了。他用几根手指轻轻伸进那条细细的臀缝中间，很快就抚摸到了一处过于柔软湿润的福地洞天。

为什么这么软呢？绝对比普通男生要软吧？绿谷满头大汗，他努力告诉自己不去想…这是被轰君开发过的后穴。

那就…不插入到最后一步，只是轻轻地…在外面蹭一蹭…没关系吧？

他就这么对着熟睡的童年时的比自己年长几岁的青梅竹马，堂而皇之地掏出了硬得不行的性器。

绿谷把自己埋进那条可爱的股缝里去，前后晃动起腰来，火热的性器就被夹在那中间，红色的小脑袋时不时地亲吻一下那个水润绵软的穴口。

为什么小胜的穴口这么软呢…是不是因为和轰君做得太多了？他们是怎样做的呢？会这样躺在小胜身后摩擦他的大腿根吗？还是会这样稍微往上动一动…

……诶？

绿谷短暂地愣怔了两秒，突然浑身的血液都冲到了头上去，从额头一直红到脖根。

进…进去了……

天哪…怎么回事…！

他还没来得及感慨一下那里面有多热多紧，爆豪突然皱皱眉毛，从睡梦中不安地醒过来了。

“你…什…你在干什么啊！”

他沙哑着嗓子开了口，突然反应过来似的浑身绷紧，在绿谷怀里扭动起身体来。

“对对对对不起…！小胜！我、我不是故意…啊啊你先别乱动啊…！”

这种时候说“我不是故意的”听起来也太假了，爆豪羞愤难当，这时候却又因为惊慌的动作使得绿谷的性器在他身体里进得更深了。

“你…我操…！你这变态！快、快点拔出去啊！”

可是爆豪越气急败坏，后穴里就绞得越紧。

“对不起！对不起…！小胜我真的…唔…只是想问你个问题才来的！”

被吸得太紧，绿谷下意识的开始向上耸腰，爆豪在完全没有勃起的状态下只能感受到涨和麻，他羞恼地捂住自己的脸，一时难以接受自己被绿谷操醒的这件事。

“我就是想问…我们出去玩的那天晚上、跑去那个房间给我口交的人…到底是不是小胜啊…？”

绿谷不再那么支支吾吾，已经到了这一步…就算拔出来了，两个人也回不去了。

爆豪捂着脸假装没听见，他咬紧牙关不让自己从口中漏出一丝呻吟来。他浑身雪白的皮肤肉眼可见地变得粉红，柔软的屁股被绿谷从身后一下一下撞击出小小的波浪来，两条大腿紧紧地绞在一起。

“小胜…小胜……”

“嗯…哈啊……你这个变态…！废久变态！”爆豪终于忍耐不住体内的酸胀，膝盖软绵绵地蜷了起来，“哪有人…会对睡着的人出手啊！”

绿谷大胆地捏住了他的腰，像是要把爆豪固定在自己身上一样，见他不正面答话，就渐渐有些放肆起来地抽插。

“啊…嗯啊…啊啊…不行…！废久！”爆豪的叫声终于忍不住从唇缝中泄露出来，他软绵绵的手腕伸到后面去推绿谷的小腹，却根本纹丝不动。

“你不要…啊啊…真的像个变态一样！”

“那小胜…不也是一样的变态吗？”

绿谷莫名地赌气起来，为什么和轰君就可以做，和自己就要一直骂变态。

“不然为什么…半夜偷偷跑过来舔我的东西……！”

他不怀好意地用力往里插去，这个侧躺在爆豪身后的角度让绿谷的性器自然而然地向上翘起，稍一用力，就好像能感觉到爆豪体内细密的每一个褶皱似的被狠狠裹住了。

“啊啊…！”

爆豪尖叫一声。

“闭嘴、闭嘴…！这件事永远不许再提…！”

这么说的话，看来那个人真的是他咯？

绿谷心中一阵窃喜，他得寸进尺地压下身子去凑近爆豪的耳朵，把他那已经被折磨得滚烫的耳垂用牙齿轻轻咬住，“那小胜…为什么要那样做？”

“哈啊…嗯……”爆豪自暴自弃地呻吟了一会儿，终于放下了捂着脸的手，一张粉红的沉浸在快感里的脸就露了出来，“是不小心…嗯啊…我不小心的…！快停下……”

“那小胜哥哥…就当我也是不小心的吧……”

话音未落绿谷就大开大合地抽动起来。

“啊！啊啊…不…好深……哈啊……”

爆豪摇摇晃晃，金发湿漉漉的散乱在绿谷的颈窝里，发出淡淡的香味儿。他的眉毛看上去有些痛苦的纠结在一起，洁白的鼻尖上也布满汗珠，嘴唇却红润的兴奋地张开着，露出里面殷粉的舌头。

虽然…小胜是轰君的炮友——绿谷恍恍惚惚地想——但是现在和小胜做爱的人是他……

“废久……”

爆豪突然向后抬起手臂来，轻轻地搂住了绿谷的脑袋，手指暧昧缠绵地伸进他一头厚密的头发里，指尖抚摸着绿谷滚烫的头皮和发根。

“什…”

绿谷抬起眼睛回应他，在情欲的水雾中看到爆豪泛着泪花的红色眼角。

“你是不是…和半边混蛋说我是你的炮友…？”

08

好像一盆冷水兜头浇下来。

绿谷浑身一僵，突然停住了动作，他靠在爆豪柔软的臂弯里，心慌不已。

“不…小胜……我其实……你……”

他的大脑突然一片空白，语无伦次地想要说点什么，但其实不管怎么说都是他自己理亏在先……

“还是说…”

爆豪更深地向后仰头，两个人的脸颊几乎都亲密地贴在一起。

“我们就真的做炮友好了…？”

噼嚓。

绿谷今日运转过度的大脑终于短路了。

09

……

“爆豪…我想、和你说一件事…？”

轰焦冻轻轻叼住爆豪脖子上的一块皮肤。

“什么…哈啊…什么啊……”

毕竟这种时候——轰焦冻看着他红通通的眼角和看起来又委屈又生气的眉毛——爆豪是最好说话的了。

“下次我们…一起玩吧？”

“什么…你在说什么……啊啊…不行了、让我……”

爆豪扭着腰骑在轰焦冻身上，即将高潮的战栗感几乎攫住了他的脊柱，过电一样麻麻的沿着后穴往上爬，肚子里酥痒难耐。爆豪已经没有精力去想轰焦冻一张一合的嘴里到底在说什么，只是一心一意地搂着他宽阔的肩膀发出浪荡的尖叫来。

“好啊，射吧。”

轰焦冻大大方方地握住了爆豪身前正可怜兮兮地吐水的性器，用指尖熟练又下流地撸动几下，爆豪就终于小腹痉挛着射出了今天的不知道第几次，精液都已经变得稀薄了很多。

“呼……呼啊…”

他瘫倒在轰焦冻怀里，热气都喷在他耳根。

轰焦冻把爆豪抱起来，走了几步就平放在床上，自己又贴过去，抱住爆豪的大腿往上抬。

“不…不行了…！”爆豪有点惊慌地想坐起来阻拦，“真的不能再来了……”

轰焦冻眨巴着眼睛看他一会儿，问了句“真的不行了？”

爆豪两手交叠、挡住自己已经稍微有些红肿了的小穴，“真的…不行了……”

“好吧。”

爆豪还以为轰焦冻会“大发慈悲”就此放了他，刚想瘫回床上休息，那人却突然扯开爆豪挡在身下的双手，两根修长有力的手指就轻松地插进了那个水汪汪的洞口里去。

“嗯啊…！干什么！别…我刚射了……”

爆豪抬起两只虚软的膝盖想要拒绝，却被轰焦冻挤进了两腿中间。频繁高潮过后的身体已经没法承受这种程度的刺激，爆豪只觉得下半身都好像泡在水里，泡得骨头都麻了软了。

“就和绿谷一起啊，爆豪…你还瞒着我…”

轰焦冻还在固执地重复刚才的话题，两根手指在爆豪身下的小穴里抽抽插插，发出黏腻的水声。

“我根本听不懂…你在说什么……啊啊！不行…焦冻……我要……！”

每当爆豪服软的时候就会这样叫他。

“那你快点答应吧？”

“什么…啊啊…！啊…！”

爆豪不想承认自己因为轰焦冻的手指就高潮了，一定是射精过后的身体太敏感的错…

他的身体剧烈地小幅度抽搐了几秒钟，浑身都泛起了情动的潮红。

轰焦冻用手指都能感觉到爆豪的小穴里狠命地收缩，可想而知，他此刻因为性器已经射无可射而达到了干性高潮。

爆豪瘫在那里用力地喘气，他讨好似的搂住了轰焦冻的胳膊，出气多进气少。

“所以呢？可以吗？”

“……什么…？”

爆豪缓了一会儿，才用干涸的嗓子说话，一边抬起手来，缠住轰焦冻的一缕红发拈在手里转着玩。他是真的听不懂轰焦冻在说什么，总觉得自己从刚才开始就一直在问“什么”。

“就是和绿谷，我们三个一起做啊，他不是也是你的炮友吗…可以吗？”

轰焦冻享受着爆豪的事后温存，他对这很受用，任凭爆豪去把他的头发玩乱，嘴唇贴过去地亲吻爆豪汗涔涔的脖子。

“……”

爆豪怔怔地搂住轰焦冻的脖颈没说话。

“怎么了？”轰焦冻从亲吻中抬起眼睛来，用鼻尖拱拱爆豪的下巴。

“他不是你的炮友吗？”

“…哦…是啊，”爆豪歪过头去，不看轰焦冻的眼神，“你怎么认识他的啊。”

End


End file.
